<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Da tus lagrimas al mar, para yo sentirlas con la lluvia by Sunev_woMEN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549514">Da tus lagrimas al mar, para yo sentirlas con la lluvia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunev_woMEN/pseuds/Sunev_woMEN'>Sunev_woMEN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Bullying, Cute John Watson, Discapacidades, Discriminación, JohnCiego, M/M, Moriarty es un amor, MoriartyTourette, Musical Instruments, SebastianRenco, Sherlock is a Mess, SherlockAsperg, Slow Romance, Temas sensibles, Todos tocan alguno, nice Sebastian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunev_woMEN/pseuds/Sunev_woMEN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca había encontrado el amor, ¿pero realmente alguna vez lo buscó?</p><p>John Watson profundiza en torno a su vida con la ayuda de personas que alguna vez también pasaron dificultades solo por ser diferentes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Moran &amp; Jim Moriarty, Sebastian Moran/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Da tus lagrimas al mar, para yo sentirlas con la lluvia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(En este AU solo se tomó lo más canon de la serie)</p><p>Por respeto me mantengo lo mejor informada sobre las discapacidades y síndromes que en este escrito se manejaran.<br/>Si hay algo donde me equivoco, ya sea en la forma de tratar la "deficiencia" física o/y psíquica, díganmelo con confianza, gracias.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>La ventana siempre se mantenía abierta, dejaba pasar los rayos del sol que rozaban levemente el rostro de John iluminando sus pestañas largas y rizadas. Despertaban sus ojos, John siempre colocaba su alarma a las 8 am pero ya le era costumbre levantarse con el cálido abrazo del amanecer (es decir, antes de que siquiera sonará la alarma). Se estira después de salir de su cómoda cama, parpadeó repetidas veces aunque no viera nada… Nunca lo hacía. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John Watson había nacido ciego. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Para John Watson eso nunca fue impedimento. Creciendo toda su vida con ello, tuvo que adaptarse. Su tacto y oído eran agudos, su familia también fue de gran ayuda, constantemente apoyándolo y pacientes con su desarrollo (aunque muy sobreprotectores) sin embargo, logró las restringidas metas que todos juzgaban que no podría hacer. Un trabajo, amigos que no lo vieran con compasión, </span>
  <em>
    <span>vaya la redundancia, </span>
  </em>
  <span>y un hogar. Un lugar donde permanecer. Para John eso era todo. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>El timbre del teléfono sonó desde la cómoda a un lado de su cama, era un mensaje de voz, un tono personalizado para su hermana Harry Watson. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>¡Buenos días hermanito! ¿Cómo amaneciste?</span>
  </em>
  <span>—se escuchó en la bocina la voz de su hermana, parecía distorsionada por la estática pero John sabía que era porque se encontraba ebria—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sé que me dijiste que no querías entrar a este… Este grupo de ayuda, que no es de ayuda, pero ya sabes… ¡Es para que convivas con más gente! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John oía atento, únicamente resignado a suspirar por las tonteras de su hermana. Ella había sido en su infancia una persona que lo ayudó a crecer de muchas maneras pero ahora era todo lo contrario, insistía mucho en su vida, lo metía e inscribía a grupos de citas y páginas, puesto que en toda su familia era bien sabido que John Hamish Watson nunca había salido con nadie, o bueno, románticamente hablando (Watson tenía sus secretos sobre su intimidad).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Está bien… Realmente espero que esta vez sí vayas John, ¡costó 12 dólares! Y eso que dicen ser una organización de ayuda a…. Personas con algo que destacar</span>
  </em>
  <span>—Harry de repente empezó a hablar muy lento bajando la voz para después quedar en silencio. El mensaje se terminó. John derrotado se paró para comenzar con su rutina e ignoró lo dicho por Harry. Pero nuevamente otro mensaje llegó.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>¿Sigues ahí? Por favor, ve hermanito. Es solo gente conociendo más gente, lo sé, y también no es como si fueras a ver sus defectos ¿verdad? Te tocó tener que hablar con las personas para conocerlas</span>
  </em>
  <span>—bromeó su hermana, su risa jocosa siempre fue contagiosa para John quien también se rió en medio de la habitación.—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Te mandaré la ubicación por un fax a tu trabajo. ¡No lo olvides! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El mensaje se terminó. Harry aprovechaba que en su trabajo estaba rodeado de gente ofrecida a “hacerle favores” por lo cual una persona tendría que leer el fax por él. Y esa persona sabría a donde iría… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lo mejor sería decirle a Mike, </span>
  </em>
  <span>pensaba John en su amigo más viejo y confiable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watson estando de pie meditó un momento qué hacer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>No puedo perder nada por ir.</span>
  </em>
  <span>—Se dijo sin ánimos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Con la mentalidad de que en la tarde saldría a “convivir”, se duchó, cambió y desayunó sin prisas. Su trabajo era a las 10 de la mañana, por lo cual tenía tiempo para sí mismo. El tiempo de sobra lo pasaba leyendo sobre medicina; era un pequeño hobby que desarrolló en su adolescencia, el cuerpo humano y cómo podía enfermarse, curarse y modificarse le era maravilloso para John. Con cada nueva cosa que descubría y aprendía pasaba largos momentos imaginando cómo sería ser doctor. Una imagen un tanto triste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuando John en su niñez preguntaba cómo eran los colores, en este caso el rojo, siempre lo asociaban con las rosas y la sangre, así que John quien nunca había visto algún color en su vida pero si tocado las rosas y lastimado sus rodillas y codos hasta sangrar, él soñaba con pétalos salir del cuerpo. Rojos pétalos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John terminó un capítulo de su libro y procedió a guardarlo con mucho cuidado en una pequeña repisa repletos de otros más, Watson cuidaba y ordenaba impecablemente sus cosas pero en especial sus amados libros, vagamente tenía un recuerdo en la preparatoria donde una maestra le había dicho que “</span>
  <em>
    <span>un libro en mal estado es un libro feliz, significa que la gente se interesa por él y a pasado por muchas manos” </span>
  </em>
  <span>pero para John era inútil esa filosofía, puesto que, además de que los libros en braille eran muy costosos, John nunca tuvo un amigo con quien compartirlos.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Watson estando listo tomó su bastón blanco y maletín donde venía todo lo necesario para </span>
  <em>
    <span>sobrevivir </span>
  </em>
  <span>la tarde, salió de su departamento dispuesto a enfrentar otro día más. Vivía en un barrio tranquilo donde su apartamento era pequeño, solitario y de olor estéril, pero ubicado idealmente para tener todo al alcance, un supermercado, un parque y lo más importante, su trabajo a una corta distancia (por ello no había pensando en mudarse, no aún). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John Watson trabajaba de maestro, una profesión que no era común para gente en su </span>
  <em>
    <span>condición </span>
  </em>
  <span>pero John sabía cómo romper esquemas y estereotipos. Era profesor en el sistema de lectura y escritura en braille, enseñaba a niños invidentes al igual que a sus padres que se proponían estar “igual” o a un paso más cerca de sus hijos, también a adultos y jóvenes </span>
  <em>
    <span>no ciegos </span>
  </em>
  <span>que únicamente buscaban aprender algo nuevo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La mañana era tranquila. Como de costumbre, el clima de Londres era frío pero sus residentes, así como John, ya estaban acostumbrados. John se alegró porque de camino a su trabajo no hubo estruendo de gente ni autos, caminó en paz por la acera, su bastón iba de izquierda a derecha únicamente para hacerle saber a la demás gente que era ciego, que necesitaba que lo </span>
  <em>
    <span>rodearan</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Watson ya sabía todo el camino de su casa al complejo donde laboraba y no necesitaba de su bastón, pero era ya por costumbre traerlo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Llegó a su trabajo el cual era un edificio dividido por secciones, (pero era más fácil llamarlas salones o simplemente una habitación). Apenas entró fue directo a su “salón” correspondiente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Buenos días John—saludó Molly, una joven que trabajaba de suplente en el piso de arriba donde se enseñaba medicina. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Debe estar aquí abajo por algo de material, </span>
  </em>
  <span>pensaba John.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Buen día Molly, ¿ya llegó Mike?—preguntó John, esperaba poder pedirle el favor del fax lo más rápido posible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—No, creo que hoy va a llegar tarde. ¿Necesitabas algo?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Si… La máquina de fax la cambiaron a la sala de medicina, mi hermana más tarde me va a enviar una dirección, ¿podrías avisarme cuando llegue?—explicó un tanto apenado John, no conocía muy bien a Molly pero por lo poco que sabía de ella, era que era amable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Claro, no hay ningún problema. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Muchas gracias Molly. Que tengas un lindo día.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Igualmente John, adiós—Molly se despidió pasando a un lado de Watson, por su rápido andar parecía apresurada.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Así mismo, John siguió su camino. Llegó a su salón deteniéndose en la puerta, ya había gente dentro, se oían risas y pisadas al correr. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¡Ya llegó el profesor!—gritó uno de los niños que estaba jugando.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watson entró y yendo a su escritorio escuchó como los mesa-bancos rechinaban, los niños estaban levantándose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¡Buenos días profesor John!—Dijeron todos al unísono.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Buen día—saludó dejando su bastón a un lado, y maletín encima de la mesa.—¿Cómo estuvieron entre semana? ¿Van bien en la escuela?—inquirió Watson, contento y verdaderamente preocupado por sus alumnos. John daba clases a niños pequeños y a una minoría de adolescentes, las clases eran los fines de semana ya que entre semana iban a la escuela. (Las clases entre semana eran para adultos). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pronto el salón se convirtió en un mar de alaridos. Todos querían hablar y tener la palabra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Alto, vamos despacio ¿está bien? Todos tendrán su turno.—Pidió amable John, él era muy paciente con la gente, una de sus más destacables cualidades.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Los pequeños obedecieron de inmediato, aprisa uno por uno platicaba emocionado a Watson y demás compañeros su día a día. Y John oía atento. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El tiempo de presentación y corta convivencia charlando se terminó, John era muy cuidadoso con su itinerario, respetaba las horas y tiempos para actividades. El día avanzó rápido, John revisó tareas y corrigió trabajos, le era un poco cansado tener a niños de distintas edades, pero siempre trataba de ayudarlos por individual. La tarde llegó, el reloj en la pared sonó anunciando que la clase acabó. Nuevamente las sillas sonaban con la gente levantándose y saliendo, algunos se despedían, otros no. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Nos vemos mañana, adiós chicos.—Se despidió John a la vez que guardaba su material. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watson detuvo sus movimientos, todos en el salón ya se había ido, pero escuchó unos zapatos sonar, la punta más marcada del calzado al acercarse, John supuso era alguien pasado de peso por los pasos descoordinados. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Mike—dijo John al dejar de oír las pisadas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¡Rayos!, nunca logró sorprenderte.—Dijo su buen amigo entrando a la habitación.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Más suerte para la próxima, no uses zapatos con suela tan gruesa, tal vez eso ayude—le sugirió John terminado de guardar sus cosas y cerrando el maletín.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Lo tendré en mente—habló divertido.—Molly me comentó sobre este fax que enviaría tu hermana, hace una hora que llegó pero no quise interrumpir tu clase, aunque también no podía bajar al instante. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¡Oh! Supongo que lo leíste, ¿qué decía esta vez?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—En realidad… No mucho, únicamente una dirección en el centro de Londres con el nombre de un lugar, “Melodías del corazón”, supongo a donde irás, y una hora, 3 y media de la tarde.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John asintió pensando qué más escondía ese lugar, solo sabía que era un grupo de “convivencia” para gente con algo que destacar (palabras de Harry que se traducen a; discapacitados y personas con algún síndrome), pero algo en él le decía que era no solamente para hablar, el nombre del centro automáticamente le hizo pensar en algo romántico.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Gracias Mike—agradeció Watson suspirando, si quería llegar a tiempo tendría que salir ya mismo, llegar al centro le tomaba una hora, y eso si tenía suerte de que no hubiera tráfico.—Déjame escanear la dirección para poder saber cuánto caminaré—pidió John estirando su mano a la espera de la hoja, apenas sintió el papel rozar sus dedos y lo tomó.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John tenía una aplicación en su teléfono (el más moderno, un regalo de sus padres) para poder escanear direcciones y/o oraciones que no podía leer por obvias razones, su hermana Harry era reacia a no mandar simples mensajes de voz cuando se trataba de algo “complicado” como dar direcciones, le era mejor copiar y pegar lo que sea que encontró por internet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—No te preocupes John, déjame llevarte cerca de ahí, te ahorras tiempo caminando a ciegas—bromeó su amigo sacando una media sonrisa a John.—Son casi las dos, mi hora del almuerzo, aprovecho para ir a ese delicioso lugar de emparedados y malteadas del centro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Umm… Bueno, dejare que me salves de ahorrar dinero en el metro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¡Bien! Vamos entonces—dijo Mike comenzando a caminar, John tomó su maletín y le siguió el paso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ambos caminaron lado a lado platicando de cosas banales, Watson hizo un comentario de como Stamford olía a alcohol etílico por lo cual concluyó que debió de haber hecho prácticas arriba con sus alumnos, y así fue, Mike siempre se maravillaba con los sentidos tan perspicaces, y asertivos de John. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El viaje al centro de Londres fue tranquilo, Mike le contó sobre su repentino enamoramiento con la nueva auxiliar en la sala de medicina, su querido amigo le describió la belleza que tenía aquella joven muchacha Molly, pero en especial lo dulce y tierna que era, y eso fue lo que lo encantó. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Me alegro por ti—se limitó John a decir. En su mente apareció una duda que en ningún momento lo dejaba en paz, </span>
  <em>
    <span>¿era él una persona bella?... </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nadie nunca lo hizo de lado por ser “feo”, John simplemente no entendía ¿qué era ser lindo u horrible?, sabía de olores, texturas y sabores y sonidos desagradables, pero él no era nada de eso, John Watson era una cara que tenía que ser clasificada. Indagando más en su memoria recordó a su amada madre, ella le juraba que era el niño más lindo del mundo, sin embargo, eso fue hace años, ahora jamás lo llamaba</span>
  <em>
    <span> lindo, </span>
  </em>
  <span>y ninguna otra persona (que no haya sido familia) le dijo lo contrario. No podía confiar en extraños o sus amigos, sin importar qué íntimos eran, no había nada que le aseguraba fuera verdad lo que decían. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Los minutos pasaron más lento de lo previsto, hubo poco tráfico y la música en la radio tranquilizaba el ambiente. No volvieron a hablar hasta que Mike anunció que habían llegado al lugar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—A tu derecha se encuentra un edificio un tanto pequeño, parece más bien un departamento, ten cuidado con las escaleras John.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watson salió del auto con su bastón blanco en mano, cerró la puerta y se despidió de Mike con un último gracias. John volteó derecho a donde Mike le indicó estaba el edificio, caminó hacia adelante tanteando con su bastón el suelo hasta que topó con un escalón, recorriendo el bastón más arriba contó cada dos pasos cuántos debía de subir, al final fueron 7 escalones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Avanzó tres pasos más hasta llegar a la puerta, buscó con su mano alguna manija, cuando la encontró empujó la puerta siendo recibido por cientos de voces hablando y murmurando. John se quedó quieto en medio de lo que suponía era el salón principal, sus manos empezaron a sudar, dudas y preguntas de no saber qué hacer le atormentaban, su mente no dejaba de correr diciéndose a si mismo que estaba a tiempo de irse del lugar. Waston estaba a punto de salir de aquel sitio cuando de repente sintió un aura cálida detrás de él, no escuchó los zapatos acercarse, había demasiada gente caminando de un lado a otro, pero esa persona detrás de él traía una chamarra muy ruidosa, como un impermeable chillón. Una mano le tocó el hombro amistosamente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Hola—dijo aquel hombre, su voz ronca y muy varonil aunque un poco cohibida.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¿Hola...?—Saludó John girándose lentamente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Perdón por llegar de repente pero… Te vi un tanto perdido, ¿eres nuevo?—preguntó el hombre, estando ahora frente a frente John olió en él un perfume de invierno con aroma a café. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Me temo que si—contestó John no querido dar mucha información a un desconocido.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¡Genial! Digo, es genial porque yo también soy nuevo, mi primera vez en una de estas reuniones—señaló haciendo comillas con sus dedos aunque John no lo viera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watson no supo qué decir (aunque por lo menos ahora sabía que estaban en el mismo barco), sería grosero alejarse sin dar explicaciones, y vergonzoso si se vuelven a topar en “la reunión”, </span>
  <em>
    <span>que por cierto John inquirió al cielo ¿cuándo empezaría? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El hombre hizo el típico sonido de pasar saliva ruidosamente.—Siento no haberme presentado, Sebastian Moran, un gusto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Sin disculpas, tarde o temprano nos conoceríamos—sonrió—John Watson.—Se presentó dando una sutil reverencia, con los años aprendió que dar la mano era muy enredoso, o él no sabía si el otro levantó la mano o John se quedaba con la suya estirada patéticamente. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Aún así, de nuevo perdón por llegar de la nada. Todos están con alguien o en grupos y realmente me veía como un marginal solo bebiendo té en una esquina.—Explicó riendo nervioso Sebastian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—En ese caso, me alegra que me hayas hablado, yo parado en medio de todos debo parecer un loco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Nah, un psicópata tal vez.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Una risa repentinamente salió de John contagiando a Sebastian, ambos inmersos en alivio por ya no estar </span>
  <em>
    <span>apartados</span>
  </em>
  <span> en la sala.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Estoy seguro que este grupo no es para psicotapas, pero bueno, la verdad no sé para qué es.—Dijo John encogiéndose de hombros.—Un familiar me apartó y pagó sin mi consentimiento un asiento aquí—terminó suspirando.—Melodías del corazón, si no me equivoco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Correcto, ahora soy yo quien se alegra de que a </span>
  <em>
    <span>arrastras </span>
  </em>
  <span>te trajeran.—Comentó Moran lo que al odio de John pareció coqueto, pero lo ignoró.—¿No sabes absolutamente nada de este lugar? Se que es nuevo en Londres, pero no pudiste haber llegado solo así.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Tienes razón, se muy poco, se que es para conocer gente…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Y si por conocer gente te refieres a Tinder para discapacitados fuera de internet, si, si lo es—interrumpió Moran con voz cantarina como queriendo ser más aguda. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—No, no sé. ¿Es eso?—preguntó preocupado John, sus sospechas sobre Harry (nuevamente mandado por un caño sus súplicas de que dejara de entrometerse en su vida “</span>
  <em>
    <span>no amorosa”), </span>
  </em>
  <span>no funcionaron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Si… Muy explícitamente Melodías del corazón hace referencia a la música, lo que tenemos en común todos los que nos vayamos a reunir haya dentro es que nos apasiona la música, oooh, al menos eso te vende el lugar. Algo distinto a no solo tener un estupido impedimento—en la última oración Sebastian pareció escupir las palabras con odio. Obviamente se refería a ser discapacitado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Es un lindo nombre. Acertaron al saber que a todos nos trae alivio la música—dijo John con suaves palabras.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Parecía que el silencio de nuevo vendría, sin embargo, repentinamente una campana sonó, un sonido largo y con un eco que parecía interminable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Ya debe ser hora. Vamos John, es hora de “conocer gente”—dijo Sebastian burlón.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todos alrededor comenzaron a caminar, John oía los apresurados tipos de calzados, botas y tacones encabezan la demanda. Watson avanzó despacio tratando de no golpear a nadie en los tobillos con su bastón.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¡John!—dijo Sebastian casi en un grito, se había dado media vuelta buscando a su nuevo amigo, al no verlo a lado suyo buscó detrás de él y lo encontró cohibido entre la multitud protegiendo su espacio personal con un bastón blanco que iba de un lado a otro…. ¿</span>
  <em>
    <span>Es ciego?</span>
  </em>
  <span>, se dijo Moran así mismo impactado.—Lo siento, ¡ups! a un lado por favor—pedía Sebastian yendo de nuevo al principio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Moran tocó con las puntas de sus dedos en hombro de John llamando su atención.—Lo siento amigo, ¿quieres que te ayude a llegar? Los pasillos son muy estrechos, no me di cuenta que eras ciego, ¡Y no es que tengas que tener algo</span> <span>para saber qué eres ciego!—Sebastian cada dos palabras trató de disculparse, sonaba verdaderamente apenado pero con buenas intenciones al ser tan amable, a John le calentó el alma por ser tan noble con una persona que acaba de conocer.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Gracias Sebastian.—Habló interrumpiendo y calmando al hombre.—Estaría encantado si me ayudas, ¿en serio el bastón no te dijo nada?—inquirió divertido Watson, estaba por hacer un comentario sarcástico de como Sebastian era el ciego al no ver lo que para John era obvio, mas aquel hombre enredó su brazo con el suyo, </span>
  <em>
    <span>para ayudarle a caminar, claro estaba,</span>
  </em>
  <span> pero fue sorpresa para John, él esperaba únicamente que Sebastian colocara su mano en su espalda y así guiarlo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—De verdad no me di cuenta—comentó Sebastian trayendo de regreso la conversación.—Solo me fijé en tu rostro tan expresivo. Tus ojos azules se movían por todos lados buscando cada sonido, me hipnotizaron.—Moran habló tan firme que le dio escalofríos en la piel, su voz tenía tanta disciplina.—Lo siento pero parecías ver todo tan fijamente. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El rostro de John se sonrojó, se sintió tan extraño y fuera de sí con aquel cumplido.—Tienden a confundir a la gente… Es el nistagmo, mis pupilas se mueven involuntariamente. Pero aún así no me gusta el cliché de usar lentes cuando no es necesario, se cuando hay luces muy fuertes y eso. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Creía que siempre debían usarlos… Por eso ni cuenta me di.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—No hay problema, se que la mayoría de personas invidentes no tienen un iris desarrollado a color, pero bueno, hay excepciones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Tal vez en otra ocasión puedes platicarme más.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John sonrió y dijo “Tal vez” susurrando para si mismo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Empezaron a disminuir la caminata hasta que sintió como el ambiente cambiaba a uno más acogedor, escuchó sillas de aluminio rechullinar siendo arrastradas por la loza del lugar. Habían llegado al salón. Sabastian lo llevó a sentarse a una silla, Moran se sentó a un lado suyo donde a susurros le dijo que había gente de todas edades, jóvenes adultos y mayores sentados todos en círculo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Parecía que todos ya estaban en su sitios correspondientes, nadie caminaba pero pequeños carraspeos inquietos era de lo único que se escuchaba. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Buenas tardes a todos—dijo la voz de una mujer mayor.—Me alegra que haya tanta gente hoy, en un momento procederemos a presentarnos, nombre y, quien guste, puede decir su condición física. Pero es obligatorio decir si tocan algún instrumento, ¿está bien? Empezaré yo, mi nombre es Mary Morsan, soy la anfitriona de esta reunión, amo los instrumentos de viento, tocó el saxofón y recientemente práctico la tuba. A la tierna edad de 10 años sufrí un accidente de auto, aquello me dejó parapléjica. Gracias a Dios eso nunca me detuvo de alcanzar mis sueños y seguir mi vida.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John se emocionó con la voz tan segura de la mujer, sonaba alegre y sin pena de contar tan abiertamente su vida.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Si ven a alguien en sillas de ruedas dando vueltas y vueltas por los pasillos, tranquilos, no es el Profesor X—dijo bromeando haciendo más ameno el ambiente causando risas.—También está bien si este día no quieren hablar, después de todo estamos aquí para conocernos en seguridad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Después de la primera presentación las demás personas siguieron hablando una por una, la mayoría tuvo el valor para decir su impedimento, los jóvenes se les oía agitados al decir cosas como: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fue hace menos de un año, mi padre lo causó, nací así y sigo sin acostumbrarme</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Había un hombre con síndrome de Tourette, </span>
  <em>
    <span>palabras al azar y groserías le dijeron que era ese trastorno,</span>
  </em>
  <span> hizo que no hubiera silencios en todo el lugar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Hola a todos—dijo el hombre, su voz era casi tímida y ligera, sin embargo, de repente sonaba gutural.—Soy James Moriarty y ¡Hijo de puta!—Gritó de la nada.—Oh, lo siento por eso.—Se disculpó moviendo su cabeza hacia arriba repentinamente, sus pies pisan una y otra vez el suelo resonando la tapa.—Creo que algunos se dieron cuenta de que tengo Tourette, ja, ja, ja. Desde pequeño a sido así, se que dicen que no se puede controlar pero, puta ¡Ah!... Al tocar el arpa y cantar, todos esos movimientos involuntarios sezan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Gracias James, hasta ahora nadie a dicho que canta, algún día haremos una presentación para nosotros mismos y esperemos que gustes cantar. Es bueno que encuentres algo para disminuirlo, recuerda que no tienes porque disculparte—le dijo Mary con una amable sonrisa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Claro...—Respondió Moriarty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Está bien, ¿quién sigue?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Yo, Sherlock Holmes—dijo otro hombre, esta vez la voz era monótona y sin ánimos.—Tengo un trastorno del comportamiento que afecta la capacidad de socializar y comunicarme correctamente. No obstante difiero con la parte de comunicarme, tengo un amplio vocabulario y buen vocablo.—Terminó de decir con un suspiro como si estuviera aburrido.—En resumen síndrome de Asperger… ¡Oh! Y tocó el violín y piano.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esa fue la presentación más directa hasta el momento, según John. Había mucha gente interesante, no obstante ese tal Sherlock Holmes resonó en su mente un largo momento hasta que fue turno de Sebastian para presentarse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Buen día a todos. Mi nombre es Sebastian Moran, estuve en el ejército y la marina federal en Americana, me mudé a Londres después de que en acción perdí una pierna, y si se preguntan sobre la cicatriz en mi rostro, bueno, fue un accidente con pólvora gastada.—Terminó de decir con una sonrisa de lado.—Y por último, soy todo un rockero, amo la guitarra eléctrica. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Debes de contarme más sobre tus aventuras en América algún día—le dijo en un susurro John. Ahora era su turno de hablar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sebastián asintió riendo, y aunque Watson no lo viera sabía de su confirmación.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Hola, soy John Watson.—Se presentó carraspeando saliva.—Nací ciego… De eso no hay mucho que decir. La verdad me gusta más escuchar música que tocarla ,—dijo sonrojándose ligeramente—pero en preparatoria estuve en la banda escolar, el clarinete es lo mío. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unas cuantas personas más y todos terminaron de conocerse, al final John se sintió decepcionado de que nadie más tuviera su discapacidad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dios, ¿tan mal se escuchó eso? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pensó reprendiendose mentalmente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La anfitriona dio instrucciones para participar, quien guste podía decir qué esperaba de este grupo, muchas mujeres jóvenes dijeron “para hacer amistades”, los hombres “para conocer interesados en formar alguna banda”, (se le oía demasiado entusiasmados).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock había levantado la mano a la espera de que alguien le diera la palabra.—Estoy trabajando en un caso y necesito de una persona con un sentido del oído intenso, es bien sabido que las personas invidentes desarrolla los 4 restantes con mayor capacidad que otra gente. Supuse que aquí podría encontrar a alguien, y más siendo un grupo de música aquella habilidad podría ser fuerte—habló rápidamente diciendo su particular razón para estar en la reunión.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Oh… Muy bien, creo—respondió Mary..—Es algo válido, dinos ¿a qué te refieres con caso? ¿Eres inspector o algo así?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—No, soy un detective consultor. Trabajo independiente, investigo el asesinato de dos gemelas, la única evidencia son cintas de audio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Genial—se le escuchó sorprendida—, no tengo idea de que sea ser un detective consultor pero eso nos abre sesión para otro dia donde diremos nuestros trabajos o estudios. Gracias a todos, hoy fue una tarde muy activa, espero verlos la próxima semana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La reunión había llegado a su fin, nuevamente las sillas chirriaron sobre el piso y las pisadas aumentaron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Rayos, vaya tipo ¿no?—le dijo Sebastian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Cómo es?—Preguntó Watson.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Alto, tal vez de un metro setenta y algo. Cabello negro, flaco y escuálido. Todo un personaje, se que no lo viste pero te estuvo mirando muy fijo todo el rato—contestó Sebastian con desdén.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Dijo algo sobre reclutar ciegos—habló divertido John—así que puede que sea por eso, además no hay nadie más con esto.—Expresó señalando sus ojos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ambos se rieron sin importarles no salir del salón, seguían cómodamente sentados.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Shh, viene para acá—dijo Sebastian tomándolo del hombro suavemente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holmes caminó directo a John, ni siquiera le dio una mirada a Moran mientras se paró frente a ellos. Watson escuchó la suela de cuero correr y la sombra de Sherlock cernirse sobre él.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Hola—le dijo John volteando a donde debería estar el hombre.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¿Quieres ir conmigo a mi departamento y escuchar las cintas? Tengo un nuevo té. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¿Disculpa?—Dijo Moran.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John simplemente se quedó en silencio, no sabia que decir pero se empezó a reír de lo inesperado que fue.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>De verdad espero le haya gustado, llevaba tiempo queriendo publicarlo y lo único bueno de esta cuarentena fue desempolvar mis viejos borradores.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>